La Cajita de cristal sanxmir
by Coniiwiz
Summary: quise llorar, gritar y para más correr...pero no pude, simplemente me quede observandolo ...¡ sigues igual que siempre !, inuyasha. CAPITULO 4! Mi dulce recuerdo, inuyasha ! dejen reviews plss! T.T / fic sango & miroku
1. y ahora estoy aqui

**La cajita de cristal**

**Capitulo 1: y ahora estoy aqui.**

**Y ahora estoy aqui, vestida de blanco, rodeada de maquinas. Con suerte puedo ver la pequeЯa luz que alumbra mi rostro, mi orrible rostro...mis sicatricez de manos y piernas bendadas. Estoy loca? no...no puedo estarlo solo estoy cansada...cansada de la estupida vida adolescente, no soy vieja...tengo 17 aЯos solamente. Hace meses que no camino...solo paso acostada mirando el techo, los letreros mИdicos y los sueros de mis brazos. No me duelen, nada me duele, el dolor no existe yo no existo, yo no estoy aqui, esta es otra chica...un chica que no soy yo realmente...yo no soy esta chica llena de cables acostada en una cama de hospital psiquiatrico vestida de blanco, no uso mas colores...tampoco me gusta el blanco, mi color es el negro y el rosado.  
©Por quИ lo isiste?, pregunta mi hermano...me observa desesperado con lagrimas en sus ojos, intentando hacerme entender algo.  
que mi mente no puede...yo no puedo.  
Mis manos estan frias, no las siento, menos mis pies...estas tan palida que pareces pichi, dice el ordinario de mi padre, siempre con sus palabras vulgares, odio a mi padre, no le deseo muerte, por que todos estamos muertos.  
El esta muerte de adentro, cuando mi madre murio...el la mato, y aun asi yo sigo viva, no lo entiendo...y los adultos asi de tontos piensan que uno de pequeЯo no se fija en nada, yo recuerdo perfectamente...La sala de estar...fria, en invierno, mi madre apenas caminaba, su rostro moreteado y sus brazos con cortes, la sangre de mi madre cubria casi toda la alfombra de la sala, mi madre lloraba.  
pero dentro de ella estaba feliz, cuando murio, puso su sonrisa, la que siempre tenia cuando yo le cantaba mi cancion preferida " cuncuna amarilla.  
Mi padre nunca me dijo por que la mato, mi padre se llevara ese secreto a su tumba, hay veces que algo dentro de mi me quiere hacer gritar...todo lo que me guardo, me sale por los orificios de mi memoria...no puedo guardarme le rencor...el sufrimiento ni los malos recuerdos. En verdad mi vida nunca a sido perfecta, nadie es de vida perfecta, todos tenemos caidas. A mi lado derecho se encuentra mi tia kagura, la puta tia kagura... la detesto, ella siempre odio a mi madre...Midoriko, ella una mujer blanca, de ojos castaЯos claros, cabello negro profundo, y una sonrisa cautivante, yo no saque nada de ella...soy fea, me hubiera gustado parecerme a mi madre, pero me paresco al asqueroso de mi padre, mi hermano es identico a mi madre, mi tia kagura se acostaba con mi padre cuando mi madre viajaba a hiroshima a visitar a mi abuela que porsupuesto ahora esta muerta, murio de cancer al pulmon, ella si murio justo, yo no se porque mierda no me e muerto, quiero morirme...por cualquier enfermedad...que suerte tubo mi abuela, kagura siempre me leia cuentos de disney para que me durmiera y ir al cuarto de mi padre. Kohaku esta enamorado de mi tia, no se como pero le gusta.  
pero prefiero que se olvide, si mi tia se entera capaz que se acueste con mi hermano , es una asquerosa puta. Ella tambien deberia morirse...**

**Lamentablemente solamente recuerdo eso, de un momento otro, poco a poco se me vienen mas recuerdos a la cabeza otros desapareces por completo, ©po quИ?...si solo pudiera recordar mas cosas, la razon por la que permacezco aqui.  
el motivo, el desgraciado motivo, estoy rodeada de rabia...de impulsion, si no estubiera rodeada de enfermeras que me miran con una cara de " quedate quieta o saludaras a los electroshocks", pues es lo peor...le tengo miedo a los electroshocks, ahora puedo recordar la vez, que tome un cuchillo de carniceria y me lo pase por mi cuello, dejando caer toda esa sangre, pero no senti dolor alguno...me amarraron y me llevaron a la sala de los electroshocks, no puedo recordar que senti, no tengo recuerdos de dolor, solo mi cabeza...retumba...**

**Si solo pudiera recordar mas cosas, bueno al menos...tengo recuerdos...recuerdos de todo lo que pasa, dibujos, dedicatorias de ex compaЯeras, poemas, fotos...y los guardo en una cajita de cristal, una cajita redonda, a sus bordes, se puede notar el dibujo de la "monalissa" de Leonardo Da Vinci, sonriendo...en su medio un corazon, rojo...un profundo rojo, la cajita es de cristal, transparente...siempre esta fria, eso significa que debo hechar mas cosas para que los recuerdos tomen calor a mi memoria...cuando...derrepente mis recuerdos vuelven a mi cabeza.  
los dibujo en cualquier tipo de hoja, carton...pedazo de madrea..cualquier coza, dibujo mis recuerdos y los guardo en mi cajita de cristal, sin ella, quisАs seria una tonta ignorante de si misma, y lo soy pero es un decir, quiero valorar al menos un elemento en mi vida...**

**Me siento observada, la puerta de el cuarto blanco, asi le digo yo, se abre...lentamente con miedo de encontrarse con algo malo, pues era carmen, la enfermera que mejor me cae del hospital, siempre me trae comida deliciosa y si no me gusta la comida me la cambia por la suya, me cuenta sus historias de vacaciones y me escucha cuando quiero contarle mi pasado...que apenas recuerdo...carmen me sonrie, seguida de otra persona...no puedo verla bien...me estoy desesperando, trato de levantar un poco mas mi cabeza y fijar mi vista en aquella figura...**

**carmen y aquella persona conversan y me observan, puedo notarlo...ahora puedo ver mejor, es un chico, un joven...se ve un poco mas grande que yo.  
Es alto, de cabello negro...y sus ojos, son...azules...bueno o morados, no se distingir esos colores, pero sus ojos son hermozos.  
y puedo notar, que me esta sonriendo...©se reirА de mi? ©paresco payaso?  
no creo, bueno quisas le agrade...no lo veo posible, todos me odian...todos nadie..en ecepcion.  
todos quieren que me muera, aunque esa mirada calida...me hace...sentirme mejor...**

**Aquel chico se hacerca hacia mi, toma mi mano, eso si...cuidadozamente, dandome una mirada de "puedo", yo deje que me tomara la mano, algo temerosa...pero...ya no importa.**

**El joven me sonrie, apreta mi mano mas fuerte y me dice...**

**- miroku - © tu eres sango?, ©no?, jajajajaja bueno nos llevaremos de perfeccion**

**yo me nege a contestarle, solo lo mire con una cara pensativa y carmen rompe el hielo**

**-carmen-: miroku, sango no te hablara hasta que te agarre confianza, asi que ganatela**

**miroku, asi se llama...que bonito, mi hamster se llamaba asi ...y es bastante parecido...**

**-miroku- soy experto en eso )  
-carmen-: mas te vale, sango...-se acerca a mi, me acaricia el rostro y me dice tiernamente- yo voy a tomarme unas vacaciones de verano, tengo que salir a ver a mi familia como te conte, ver como esta mi padre...y mis hermanos pequeЯos...miroku te cuidara de dia y noche...es muy amable**

**yo algo asustada, la mire con una cara de tristesa, pero al no querer que le de pena mi despedida, le sonrio...y apenas le puedo decir**

**-" espero que te valla bien, carmen"...- le dije debilmente.  
-carmen- asi sera, ahora quedate tranquila...**

**puedo ver ala sonriente carmen, decirle ciertas cosas a miroku de mi, como cuidarme y que es lo que me gusta, y despues para ver a carmen salir por la puerta de cuarto blanco, dejandome sola ami y al joven...**

**-miroku- bueno, ahora que ya sabes mi nombre, tenemos que interactuar jeje**

**-"-----"-**

**-miroku- entiendo que te cueste, pero confia en mi...**

**-miroku- sabes, lo que tu tienes no es enfermedad, no es nada terrible, no eres tu.  
es algo...algo dentro de uno pero no lo es uno. algo que te presiona el corazon y te hace pensar tonterias, pero que al fin y al cabo lo que necesitas es calidez, apoyo...y amor...**

**todo lo que el joven,...va miroku, decia era tan cierto, es como si hablara de mi...pero no creo que sane...no quiero hablar con el, anque una parte de mi me impulsa a preguntarle tonterias, me da verguenza...para esquivarlo...trato de cerrar mis ojos, y voltearme para hacerme la dormida...**

**-miroku- duerme tranquila yo estare aqui apoyandote...**

**siento que una calidez rodea mis mejillaz, hace que me sonroje...por que hace tiempo que...mis mejillas...que mi cuerpo tenia contacto con el calor siempre es frialdad...congelacion...mis mejillas estaban rojas...y mis manos tomaron calidez...intento relajarme y poder dormir tranquila...y maЯana poder confiar mas en mir..miroku..u..**

**Todo esta oscuro, solo se alumbra la escena...dos personas, mi padre y mi madre.  
mi padre golpea a mi madre, mi madre sangra, sus brazos...con heridas, la sangre de mi madre...cubria toda la alfombra, ella estaba palida, sus lagrimas eran de sangre.  
lagrimas de sangre...ese recuerdo, mi madre...pinto un cuadro titulado haci.  
donde sale una joven...parecida a mi, segun ella, sus ojos...rojos...semblante triste y tras ella, un fondo rosa...con un sol calido y un alcoiris..©.que querra decir eso?...**

**Mi madre grita...mi padre la golpea...mi tia kagura los observa, muerta de la risa, se pasa sus dedos por sus labios...sus labios rojos.  
mi hermano...se va con kagura...se van a un cuarto...mientras mi madre muere en el piso, la fria alfombra, cubierta de sangre...mi padre.  
la sigue pateando, yo, escondida en aquel armario, armario de cristal...donde encuentro...mi cajita de cristal, mi curiosidad me lo hace abrir...y ver fotos de mi madre de pequeЯa, fotos del matrimonio de mi padre y mi madre.  
mi primera comunion..etc..etc...al abrir el armario...mi madre...esta muerta, destrozada...mi padre rie...y yo...yo...grito...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHHHHHHHAH**

**todo fue una pesadilla, son las 06:00 de la maЯana, miroku se despierta de un balazo, y se dirije a mi cama...**

**-miroku- Sangooo, estas bien?**

**"...madre...aHAHAHAHAa...mi madre..HAHAHHAHAHAHAhahhahaha"**

**me pongo a gritar histericamente, no estaba mi madre, fue lo peor el maldito recuerdo, queria matar a mi padre en ese mismo instante...solo estaba miroku...me observaba con una mirada terrible...pero el...no corrio a llamar a nadie, no se movio de ahi solo...se acerco a mi...con confianza...me abraza...protectoramente**

**- miroku- todo esta bien, yo estoy aqui...- me dice serenamente...pasando su mano por mi espalda-**

**yo no queria que nadie me tocara...aleje a miroku.  
y en menos de 2 segundos volvio a abrazarme...sus brazos cruzados a mi cintura.  
mi cabeza se recuesta en su pecho, y sus manos acarician mi espalda.  
esa calidez...me..senti..calida, como la ultima vez que un hombre toco mi cuerpo, mi amado inuyasha.  
cuando tocaba su piano, de componia canciones.  
me entrege a sus brazos, demostrandole...todo lo que lo amaba...todo el cariЯo...y por un momento mire a miroku, pero...realmente en el veia a inuyasha.  
que lastima que ...todo aiga terminado, es hombre, todabia lo recuerdo.  
un recuerdo...cuando viaje a europa con mi hermano, y inuyasha fue a visitarme a mi casa, y...lo recivio la empleada kikyou...desde eso.  
los dos...empezaron una relacion amante, acaso inuyasha no pudo esperarme?  
soy fea? no me pueden amar?...no valgo nada? todos me tiran a la basura.  
yo misma me tiro a la basura...me odio yo misma.  
todabia amo a inuyasha...todabia...apesar de todo, de todo..lo amo...**

**miroku...sigue acariciando mi espalda, yo...me entrego lo abrazo y por primera vez le hablo...**

**" graciaz, por el abrazo "**

**-miroku- hablaste!! -dijo muy alegre-**

**"si..."**

**_miroku volvio a abrazarme...que verguenza, me siento como una joven de 13 aЯos...que no sabe que hacer en estas ocaciones, solo ponerse nerviosa y...quisas golperarlo, pero no lo ise solo...acepte su abrazo...y me calme..._**

**_Continuara..._**


	2. Otro día más aqui

La cajita de cristal cap 2: Otro dМa mАs aqui

miroku...sigue acariciando mi espalda, yo...me entrego lo abrazo y por primera vez le hablo.  
" graciaz, por el abrazo "  
-miroku- hablaste!! -dijo muy alegre-  
"si"  
miroku volvio a abrazarme...que verguenza, me siento como una joven de 13 aЯos...que no sabe que hacer en estas ocaciones, solo ponerse nerviosa y...quisas golperarlo, pero no lo ise solo...acepte su abrazo...y me calme...

llevo dias, incluso meses...no puedo recordarlo bien...sinceramente no estoy bien de la cabeza, recuerdo que cuando tenМa ya 12 aЯos nunca hacМa mis tareas por que se me olvidaba que las tenМa y quisas era por que pasaba distraida.

El dia anterior conocМ a un joven llamado miroku, es gracioso y muy hablador...nunca se calla es muy popular en la clМnica y eso que llego hace poquito. A todas las demАs chicas dicen que me odian por que me tocС un enfermero tan "ricura" como el joven miroku...a mi me da igual en mi corazon no hay nisiquiera espacio para un amigo. Son las 10:00 AM, y amaneciС bastante nublado...eso hace que mi estado de animo se ponga neutral. Sigo con los sueros, eso si, hoy amaneci con una maquina conectada a mi oreja, no recuerdo mucho la razon...solo...que escuchaba hablando a marta, la operadora de cables, que decia algo de que la circulacion y un tajo y blablabla.  
no soy la seЯorita oidos me acaban de colocar un cable en la oreja y escucho mas o menos mal.

Miroku me viene a dejar el desayuno, con esa tМpica sonrisa de que quiere algo de mi...realmente no se ve mal chico, puedo ver por que mi amiga dejo a cargo a miroku.

- ©CСmo te sientes primor?, me pregunta el payaso de miroku

Al menos eso escuche yo, solamente le miro con una carita de sueЯo y atino a responder sin interИs, tМpico de mi.  
-bien..., sin mАs atados

miroku se alimenta con mi seriedad, le agrada que le conteste de esa forma, no se por que ya que a las otras viejas, digo...seЯoras detestan que yo actЗe de esa forma... a miroku le encanta, es entretenido...

realmente no pude resistirme, tenМa que...

- Wow, me exclama miroku agrandando aЗn mАs su sonrisa

alfin y al cabo tenМa que sonreir alguna vez, si...le dedique una sonrisa, quisАs no la mejor que tengo pero al menos un agradecimiento de ser tan payaso con migo y alegrarme el rato.

- me has hecho muy feliz al hacerme saber de que almenos te agrado un poquito- me dice emocionado

Miroku me recuerda mucho a mi tio roberto, un joven audaz y valiente que nunca dejo de lado a su familia, lamentablemente lo audaz y valiente lo perdiС por la muerte de mi madre...suicidandose. Mi tМo siempre me hacМa reir y siempre me cuidaba cuando mi mamА no podia y mi papА se revolcaba con esa perra de kagura. Y lo digo tranquilamente por que al menos para mi esa vida ya paso a ser de la tipica vida terrible, a la vida tipica de la adolecente...sufrir, ese es el dilema en la adolesencia y tambien...un poco nada mas aprender.

- ©hay algo que te preocupa? - pregunta miroku sentandose a los pies de la cama...

yo simplemente le respondi moviendo mi cabeza de manera horizontal cerrando mis parpados...y presionando mis dedos unos contra los otros...

Pude presentir que miroku no entendiС muy bien mi respuesta...no sabМa si contarle...no me sentМa totalmente comoda a su lado, miroku aprovecha mi momento pensativo...para tomarme la mano y darle calor.

Al sentir esa extraЯa conecciСn de nuestra piel, pude sentir mis mejillas cАlidas y coloradas...

Enseguida quite mi mano de la suya muy pero muy asustada

-© pasa algo ?, pregunto miroku aЗn mas angustiado

- no, no pasa nada...- pude contestarle timidamente

-que bien, no me asustes ©eh? jeje- me lo dice suspirando

Mi perdida mirada solo, se guiaba hacia la luz de la ventana era aburrido pensar que hay gente feliz afuera disfrutando de su feliz vida, en cambio yo aqui encerrada en la oscuridad cubierta de cables y sin memoria alguna. Ojala pudiera recordar mАs sobre mi pasado, mi primera comunion, mi primer dia de clases y tambien mis presentaciones en el colegio, son cosas que uno nunca olvida...ya que siempre quedan en el corazon...el problema esque yo no tengo corazon, menos memoria asi que de que me sirve reflexionar de mi pasado...si no lo recuerdo...

Todo esto me angustia demasiado, solo quiero salir de aqui y gritar con todas mis fuerzas, hacerme mas heridas para ver si duelen...quisas esa es mi forma de recordar las cosas o quisas es un desquite, no se...no se nada.

- valla se nota que tienes ganas de salir- me dice miroku intentando buscar el punto de por que miro tanto la ventana

Mi mirada va hacia su rostro, sus azules profundos ojos, nunca vi nada mas hermoso que sus ojos...era como el resplendor del mar.  
║ahoraa lo recuerdo! puedo recordar mis vacaciones a mis 4 aЯos.  
es increible...puedo recordar el mar...mi madre abrazandome y haciendo castillos de arena para que yo los derrumbe, kohaku no existia...y mi padre leМa el periСdico. Puedo ver...mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las caricias profundas de mi madre aclaraban mi piel, hacian que la luz del dia la pusiera blanca como la nieve, dandome esperanza y felicidad...

- ya vere si te llevo a pasear, si te portas bien- me dice miroku como un padre

Yo no le creo, no dejan que saquen a "pasear" a los locos

-eso si, sera nuestro secreto...-me sonrie maliciosa y graciosamente...una convinacion muy extraЯa para mi...pero lo comprendi, era un payaso loco de seguro, si lo descubren pueden exarlo, pero veo que no le importa.

- me gustaria, ver la luz- le digo volteando mi mirada hacia la ventana que alumbrada toda la habitaciСn.

- saldremos cuando, se termine el turno de martina- me dice en bajito

Lo entiendo, se lo que es tenerle miedo a esa martina.  
Es completamente una perra de ║5ta!, es pesada, gorda y muy gritona, antes me tocaba ella de enfermera, cuando me llevaba el almuerzo, siempre se comia mi pan o mi postre...era mala, y yo no podМa gritar ya que tenia inchadas mis amigdalas, fue orrendo...pero que va...

- quetal si hablamos mas de ti, para conocernos- me dice miroku guiЯandome un ojo

Derrepente miroku se pone algo, pervertido por decir asi, siempre le mira las piernas a las enfermeras lindas, y me mira con ojos raros...

-oye cuentame, © tienes novio?- dice acercandose a mi, sentandose a mi lado

MaldiciСn, esa maldita pregunta fue mi cruz y maldiciСn...©tendrМa que contarle hacerca de inuyasha acaso?, no creo que sea bueno...al menos para mi recordarlo...si no me hubiera engaЯado quisАs ahora fueramos felicez, quisАs no estaria aqui...no me afectaria tu infidelidad, no me cagaria la vida en este hospital de mierda...no sabes cuanto te odio inuyasha, pero te amo al mismo tiempo, mi corazon es una puerta pequeЯa que solo acepta odio y tristesa, y esta dejando fuera todo el amor, pero dentro queda un poco, en el cual en su etiqueta, dice tu nombre...inuyasha

- © dije algo malo?, me pregunta con inseguridad..

- no se...- respondo sin pensar antes que decir

bastС un beso en mis labios, y se formo una tortura, ese poema es de mi madre, lo escribiС cuando mi padre la engaЯaba..." Basta un abrazo, para aficciar mi alma y sacarla de su lugar".. y esa frase " Basto una mirada para saber que mientes" simple frase pero muy cierta. Ese poema se lo dedique a inuyasha en mis momentos de amargura, lo pronuncie 70 mil veces, mientras me cortaba las venas, en el salon, bajo el retrato de mi madre...mis lagrimas eran de sangre...y mis gritos eran profundos, solo yo los escuchaba...nadie mАs como siempre.

- si , supongo que dije algo malo...- me dice algo triste

Valla, creo que no estubo bien mi reaccion, pero...no puedo controlar los recuerdos que vienen y van, me da mucha rabia todo esto...

- no te preocupes, esta bien- le dije...tratando de alegrar el ambiente - bueno- responde el con una sonrisa en sus labios...

MАs tarde, 3 horas despuИs

QuedС pendiente la salida con miroku, el me dijo que el lugar serМa una sorpresa, lo que tengo de miedo...esque nos descubran y despidan a miroku...

Se supone que ahora tengo que vestirme silenciosamente para salir.  
lo bueno esque todabia tengo mi maleta con toda mi ropa, por ahora me quitaron los cables, podМa estar arto sin ellos, segЗn silvana quien nos ayudo al escape, ella me quitС los cables y me puso vendas en las heridas...prometio guardar el secreto.

Trate de usar algo simple, Una polera cafe claro, manga media, hasta los codos, y con un dibujito en naranjo, eran dos estrellas cruzadaz y abajo dice " Destiny Fulfilled" , que significa destino cumplido...al menos no creo que valla con el mio pero...me gusta la polera, al principio querМa ir con pantalones pero silvana me dijo que fuera con una mini para impresionar a miroku, no lo encontre bueno ya que mis piernas, estaban en buen estado pero con heridas.  
asi que silvana me dijo que usara medias, realmente nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza asi que use una mini con medias, realmente no parecia una niЯa internada en un hospital psiquiatrico, sino una joven normal...eso me alegro, y unas botas baqueras, cafes oscuras...de cuero.  
me las regalo mi hermanito kohaku para navidad...son hermosas, obiamente se que papА le paso dinero.

ya lista para salir, me deliniИ los ojos, como lo hacМa antes.  
Me acerque a la ventana mientras silvana rellenaba la cama con almohadas y una peluca parecida a mi cabello, pudiendo disimular que estoy durmiento, y que ella me cuidara por que miroku tiene que salir...me siento una criminal.

Esperaba la seЯal de miroku en la ventada, hasta que lo vi...fue todo un show, miroku uso una escalera de incendios para que yo bajara, aunque no soy muy buena para eso...pero...querМa salir y tube que hacerlo miroku me esperaba abajo, anque no paraba de mirar hacia arriva ya que usaba falda, eso me molesto tanto que al llegar hasta abajo le pege un coscorron en la cabeza, el solo se reМa nervioso por mi parte algo seria.

El plan marchС, salimos de hospital y nos dirijimos al lugar "sorpresa" dice miroku, yo solo le sigo...

realmente todo esta mАs hermoso que antes, hace tiempo que no salМa de ese maldito hospital...hace tiempo que no veМa la luz del sol, los ruidosos buses, las bicicletas por todos lados, la gente comprando y vendiendo...ivamos en al auto de miroku, muy lindo...escuchabamos "El duelo" de la ley, un gran grupo chileno que me encanta, es mi preferido...yo acostumbro escuchar mЗsica de otros paises.

- Bien, llegamos- dice miroku parando el auto, y desabrochandose el cinturСn para poder bajarse, al ver...

║no puedo creer a donde me trajooo! 


	3. El Escape

neeg! oliii! LES ACLARO, los personajes de inuyasha como todos saben ¬¬ NO SON MIOS! XDDD puchii uh ¬¬

wenooo! no es muy largo el episodio pero, al menos me di el tiempo de continuarla por ustedes, lectoras espero

que sirva de algo...i dejen un LINDO review! 3 para...continuarlo mañana o pasado ya que tendre bastantes

dias libres! ii RECOMIENDA EL FIC ;)

* * *

** 3. EL ESCAPE**

Trate de usar algo simple, Una polera cafe claro, manga media, hasta los codos, y con un dibujito en naranjo, eran dos estrellas cruzadaz y abajo dice " Destiny Fulfilled" , que significa destino cumplido...al menos no creo que valla con el mio pero...me gusta la polera, al principio querМa ir con pantalones pero silvana me dijo que fuera con una mini para impresionar a miroku, no lo encontre bueno ya que mis piernas, estaban en buen estado pero con heridas.

asi que silvana me dijo que usara medias, realmente nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza asi que use una mini con medias, realmente no parecia una niña internada en un hospital psiquiatrico, sino una joven normal...eso me alegro, y unas botas baqueras, cafes oscuras...de cuero.

me las regalo mi hermanito kohaku para navidad...son hermosas, obiamente se que papá le paso dinero.

ya lista para salir, me delinie los ojos, como lo hacía antes.

Me acerque a la ventana mientras silvana rellenaba la cama con almohadas y una peluca parecida a mi cabello, pudiendo disimular que estoy durmiento, y que ella me cuidara por que miroku tiene que salir...me siento una criminal.

Esperaba la señal de miroku en la ventada, hasta que lo vi...fue todo un show, miroku uso una escalera de incendios para que yo bajara, aunque no soy muy buena para eso...pero...quería salir y tube que hacerlo, miroku me esperaba abajo, aunque no paraba de mirar hacia arriva ya que usaba falda, eso me molesto tanto que al llegar hasta abajo le pege un coscorrón en la cabeza, el solo se reía nervioso, por mi parte algo seria.

El plan marchó perfecto, salimos de hospital y nos dirijimos al lugar "sorpresa" dice miroku, yo solo le sigo...

realmente todo esta más hermoso que antes, hace tiempo que no salía de ese maldito hospital...hace tiempo que no veía la luz del sol, los ruidosos buses, las bicicletas por todos lados, la gente comprando y vendiendo...ivamos en al auto de miroku, muy lindo...escuchabamos "El duelo" de la ley, un gran grupo chileno que me encanta, es mi preferido...yo acostumbro escuchar música de otros paises.

- Bien, llegamos- dice miroku parando el auto, y desabrochandose el cinturón para poder bajarse, al ver...

¡ no puedo creer a donde me trajooo!

Todo el ambiente era muy calmado, solo podia ver las tiernas sonrisas de los niños, esto me trae demasiados recuerdos...me trajo

al...

- parque de diversiones " RUNDOLANDIA" , lindo lugar ,¿no te trae recuerdos de tu infancia?- me dice miroku con una ceja medio

levantada.

-...la verdad, me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando venía con mi madre...- baje la mirada, lamentablemente...la vista se me nubló y miroku

solo pudo entristecerze

-demonios, no quise lastimarte sango, lo siento mucho...mira...te comprare un algodon de azucar de esos que tanto te gustan

- ¿ como sabes que me gustan? - valla chico

- intuicion...bueno ¡ en realidad! fue una ocurrencia del comento jajajajajaja...- responde miroku muy alegre, la verdad...una de las cosas

que mas me hace feliz es ver alas demas personas sonreir, aunque yo no pueda sonreir por afuera, sonrio por dentro...con el corazon y con

la mente...

El dulce de miroku me compró algodon de azucar, hace tanto tiempo que no comía uno de estos bajo la brillante y cálida luz del sol, siempre

encerrada en un ambiente que ni yo misma comprendia .

- ¿nos subimos a la montaña rusa?- pregunta miroku algo entusiasmado

- mm...bueno como quieras- no sentiría nada arriba de eso

- te noto nerviosa¿ segura? si quieres podemos empezar por una atracción más livinana¿ te parece ?

-..no, no te preocupes, no me afectan esos jugetes enormes

- ¡ ASI SE HABLA! - miroku se entusiasmo más, me agarro del brazo y me llevó corriendo hacia la montaña rusa, sin parar niún segundo...

llegamos a la fila, la cual no era muy corta que digamos

- VAMOS APUREN LA FILA

¡ LLEVO MEDIA HORA ESPERANDO DE AVANZAR 1 PASO ADELANTE !

- TENGO MUCHO CALOR

- VAMONOS A OTRA..

esos eran unos de los miles de murmullos que topaban mi oído, solo discuciones y reclamos... por que, todo me da rabia

solo por tonterías llego a recordar el más amargo y triste momento de mi vida, no quiero que miroku lo note...

- creo que esta fila tardara un poco en avanzar, uuuf ¿esperamos?, o nos vamos a otra

- soy una persona paciente, pero si quieres irte- le dije de forma dudosa esperando una respuesta " inteligente" de ese chico

- eeem...no see ¡ esque tengo mucho calor ! jejejejeje- dijo esto quitandose su blusa, dejando ver su musculosa negra, de verdad

no pude evitar...no mirar eso, es realmente muy apuesto y tiene unos musculos jamás vistos por mi, no de los exagerados, unos

bien formales, y marcados... e visto muchos chicos, pero ninguno me a hecho sentir una cierta atracción fisica, más que inuyasha...

mi querido inuyasha...su hermoso cuerpo...sus suspiros...sentirlos en mi oreja ahhh yo jamás podre olvidar a inuyasha, siento

demasiado odio...pero...nunca podré olvidar al primer hombre que tocó mi cuerpo mis piernas, mi entrepierna y mis senos, los acaricio y

me iso suya.

podré parecer una chica de mente sucia, pervertida, pero son solamente " dules recuerdos de una mujer" los recuerdos dulces que

siempre regresaran a tu memoria y te haran sonreir o ...quisás...te amargen el rato...

como en este caso lo hace con migo...

-sango..¡HEY SANGO!...sangoooooo alooo

- aaah disculpa, eheh emmm hehehe - demonios¡¿ NO PUDE HACER ALGO MEJOR QUE BALBUCEARLE?!

-mmm ya comprendo , quedaste pasmada al verme semidesnudo jajajajaajaja - dice en un tono bastante burlesco...

y vuelve a mi amargado rostro, un sonrojamiento, mis mejillas toman unas altas temperaturas, ese chico pareciera como si

leyera mi mente...

-¡ el SILENCIO otorga wooojoo! - dice miroku en un tono burlesco

yo no sabía que responder, por que mentir...

- la verdad, lucez muy bien asi..- respondí sinceramente, no tengo nada que ocultar¿por que siempre mi silencio otorga a los demás?

o ¿ me otorga a mi misma ?

- ¡wooow! sincera¡ASI ME GUSTA! - bueno, era obvio, " ASI ME GUSTA" es la palabra **TÍPICA** de este chico

- dejame decirte que tu tambien lucez bastante...uuuyyy - me dijo de un tono medio rarito mirandome de abajo hacia arriva...

la verdad...ya me imaginaba que iva a decir

-..luces lo bastante, hermosa, demuestra tu ternura y tu sinceridad, demuestra lo que eres TU unica e irrepetible, un cuerpo de mujer

de buenos pensamientos, de recuerdos amargos como todos, de tristes y avundantes ojos...

esas palabras, si, salieron de los **LABIOS** de miroku, salieron por el viento...el las dejo salir se notaba que quería decirmelo de hace

bastante rato, al menos lo noté de la forma en que observaba mi cuerpo, con deseo...pero no imagine que tan tiernas serían...

LA FILA, de la atraccion alfin llegó a nuestro turno, pudimos difrutar de la montaña rusa, el aire en nuestros cabellos

y..yo contemplando el cielo azul y todo lo que no e visto aún,cosas nuevas que me perdí encerrada en la clínica...miroku

tomaba mi mano para asegurar de que no me cayera del carrito, simplemente un hombre que quiere quedar como un " **MACHO PROTECTOR **".

alfin termina, miroku ya me tenía un poco estrasada con sus " SANGO SI MUERO TE DEJO A JACK JACK ( SU PERRO)", " SANGO RESEMOS

EL PADRE NUESTRO" y bla bla bla.

- eso fue ¡ ESTUPEEENDO¿ no crees sango?- miroku parecía un niño de 12 años

- supongo¿ donde iremos ahora?

- aa...¡ LA CASA DEL TERROR!

-como quieras- intente adelantarme para que esta vez, no se tardara mucho la fila miroku se la paso toda la hora hablandome de

lo que iva a pasar ahi adentro y lo que tenía que hacer...me tenia algo cansadita, pero solo imagino que es mi hermano kohaku

intentando hacerse notar , asi que no me molesta mucho que digamos...estoy acostumbrada..

- y derrepente cuando doblas a la derecha hay unos espejos que...

- miroku, esperemos que pase...y que la duda nos mate ¿ok?

- NOOO, no quiero que la duda nos mate...¿donde esta la maldita para matarla yo primero? - dice este algo..."enojado y emocionado"

_- " este chico es más tonto de lo que pensé " ( pensando ),_ me referia a la ¡DUDA!, la...curiosidad...

- aaaaaaaaahhh...¡OKIDOKI!- responde guiñandome un ojo

- ¡¡uuuufff!!- solo eso atino a expresar...

Y como esperabamos, al fín llego nuestro turno...y..

-¡ SANGO NOS TOCA NOS TOCA EHEHEHEHEH! -

-¡ no me digas! - le respondi sin ganas

- enserio sango, mira...ahora te toca entrar!

entramos a la oscura casa, no habia sonido alguno, de seguro para tener más tension dentro de ese lugar, las paredes eran angostas y

teníamos que andar en filas, eramos 5, de forma: adelantee ivamos miroku y yo, ya que según en era más emocionante ser el primero en todo.

y los 3 demás atras de nosotros...2 chicos y una chica...no tome en cuenta quienes ivan tras nosotros, a nadie le importa...

Todo iva bien, tranquilo...creo, hasta que derrepenteee...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!- aparece un maldito zombie con una cierra electrica...

- ¡¡ OOH MIERDAAAA!!! - dice miroku tomandome de las manos, apretandome hacia el...de forma muy pocesiva...

- calmate es solo un...

- ¡¡ CONTARE HASTA 3 PARA QUE CORRAN!!! 1, 2 ,3 !!! MUERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!

el zombie nos empezo a seguir, corriamos a toda velocidad con miroku y los demás, yo no veía hacia adelante solo

me aferraba a la espalda de miroku quien estaba delante de mi, y corria guiada por el...tras de mi corrian los demás

en realidad fue muy estresante solo corriamos y cada 6 segundos aparecia un nuevo mounstro y se unía a la liga de " sigan alos buenos"

mientras nosotros, corriamos como tontos aun asi sabiendo que eran humanos como nosotros, que idiotez más grande¿ no creen ?

Yo ya me sentía exausta tanta oscuridad, gritos, palabrotas feas...gemidos y desesperacion...me traían recuerdos de la amarga

muerte, la que destruyo mi vida y la vida de mi madre...la de mi tio tambien, por que en este mundo hay tanta injusticia...no lo entiendo

¿ por qué simplemente no podemos ser todos normales ? siempre marcando diferencias que hacen el mundo más grande y solitario...

cada uno por su lado...yo ahora voy por el mio...

- SANGO CORRE MÁS RAPIDO QUE LLEGA LA HORA DE LA ULTIMA VUELTAAA!!!! - grita miroku delante mio mientras

corre con todas sus fuerzas, y yo intento seguirle el paso...

- sii..

todos avanzamos la velocidad ya que venía la luz de la salida, todos emocionados por salir...y atras 13 mounstros persiguiendonos como locos con distintos

artefactos de muerte instantáneta, uufff menos mal que era solo un "JUEGO"...

al salir...quedamos colapsados, en el suelo...miroku cayó llevandome a mi al suelo, y la persona tras de mi cae por mi espalda, mientras los otros dos de atras

alcanzaron a no caerse antes de tiempo, se cierran las puertas de la casa y entran otras personas y todos intentando recuperar el aliento...

- ahahaha hhh eso fue... ¡ cansador !...-dice miroku

- mm msii...hayyy! - un chico cae encima mio, y pone su codo en mi espalda, que dolor!...

-¡ oye ten más cuidado! - me volteo para verle el rostro a el maldito bruto..que...

-...lo siento...¿ sango ¿ sango eres tú?

El aura tranquila se a destruido, la atmosfera que formaba mi felicidad y tranqulidad se fue al desague, malditos

recuerdos regresan a mi memoria, siempre cuando veo cosas malas...me pasa...ahora

siento denuebo rosando mi piel...a el, el primer hombre que acaricio mi cuerpo, me entrege como una tonta adolescente

que sueñaa despierta pensando que ese chico con el que esta ahora, se va a casar y todo...ingenuidad continua...una

enfermedad adolescente que ni ellos saben que la tienen y que solo YO conosco por experiencia propia.

los ambarinos ojos de ese hombre...los recuerdo a un milimetro de mi rostro, besandonos bajo la sábana transparente la

que hacia descubrir nuestros más intimos sentimientos...

Abeja blanca zumbas ebria de miel en mi alma

y te tuerces en lentas espirales de humo.

Soy el desesperado, la palabra sin ecos,

el que lo perdió todo, y el que todo lo tuvo.

Última amarra, cruje en ti mi ansiedad última.

En mi tierra desierta eres la última rosa.

Ah silenciosa!

Cierra tus ojos profundos. Allí aletea la noche.

Ah desnuda tu cuerpo de estatua temerosa.

Tienes ojos profundos donde la noche alea.

Frescos brazos de flor y regazo de rosa.

Se parecen tus senos a los caracoles blancos.

Ha venido a dormirse en tu vientre una mariposa de sombra.

Ah silenciosa!

He aquí la soledad de donde estás ausente.

Llueve. El viento del mar caza errantes gaviotas.

El agua anda descalza por las calles mojadas.

De aquel árbol se quejan, como enfermos, las hojas.

Abeja blanca, ausente, aún zumbas en mi alma.

Revives en el tiempo, delgada y silenciosa.

Ah silenciosa!

ahh silenciosa abeja blanca, callada como yo, uno de los poemas que inuyasha escribía para mí...

cuando el estaba muy inspirado escribía, siempre tenía un motivo...yo lo era la mayor parte del tiempo

el escribio de mil versos...nuestra historia de amor nuestro derrumbre, tengo un libro sobre eso, inuyasha

es un escritor muy conocido no en todo japon pero...al menos en tokio era muy nombrado el trabajaba

en las empresas de los libros de lectura, para ayudar a los estudiantes a realizar una mejor educación.

miroku solo me obversa con una simple expresion de ¿ lo conoces ?

yo ...me colapso, solo pienso, recuerdo...guardo cilencio, abeja blanca ! aah silenciosa!!

CONTINUARÁ.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, el poema corresponde al escritor y poeta chileno PABLO NERUDA, en homenaje a este gran escritor, y sus poemas

de su libro " 20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" (recomendado).

Espero que les aiga gustado, me retiro y pues seguiré continuandolo

Si tengo tiempo..! espero que cuando revise me encuentre MUCHOS reviews! para saber si les gusta

la idea y el fic, para dedicar más de mi tiempo a el debo saber si " vale la pena" seguir escribiendolo...

Como siempre repito, mi gran inspiracion son solo 2 libros, conste..." NO ES UNA COPIA" son inspiraciones

simplemente..." el cuaderno de mayra" y "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada".

CUIDENSE MUCHO!

gracias a las lectoras que dejaron sus lindos comentarios :P

Xhauu!


	4. Mi dulce recuerdo, inuyasha

**Mi dulce recuerdo, Inuyasha**

**F**ue en un momento, en el cual no sabía si era un sueño o pesadilla...si quisás solo formaba parte de mi

maldita imaginacón, quise llorar, gritar y para más correr...pero no pude, simplemente me quede observandolo ...¡ sigues igual que siempre !, inuyasha.

Cuando queremos olvidar a una persona, lo vemos como algo casi imposible...en realidad lo vemos totalmente

inalcanzable pero se puede lograr...yo pude olvidar a aquel hombre que aborbió mi amor como una yerba

recién salida ...después lo dejo irse con el viento.

Quería perdonarte, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado...pero ¿Donde está mi dignidad de mujer ?, no, eso no

lo puedo dejar de lado. Mi orgullo siempre por delante aunque en realidad no este muy orgullosa

de mi misma debería creerme el cuento, de que al menos vale la pena vivir.

No quería dejarte ir, yo deseaba estar contigo el resto de los dias que me quedaban...despertar

cada mañana a tu lado, sentir tu respiracion, tus caricias...abrazarte y sentirme protegida, casarnos y que

me hagas el amor cada vez que regreses del trabajo, tener hijos con tigo y que lo demás el destino lo decida...

¿Por qué lo isiste?, ¿Acaso no te daba el amor suficiente?, ¿Necesitabas más?...quien sabe, desde que

te vi con aquella muchacha, no pedi ninguna explicación, sali corriendo derramando lagrimas y acudí

a la fria muerte...de la cual " me salvaron ". La verdad me hubiera sentido tan estúpida de haberme

matado por "una causa que ya ni me afecta", aunque de un modo me trae recuerdos que perturban mi memoria...pero

no es algo de lo que tenga que ponerme a reflexionar.

El tiempo ayuda a curar esas heridas que siempre quedan abiertas...pero después sicatrizan

y no sabes si se podrían volver a abrir.

Ahora lo unico que quiero...esperen, no se lo que quiero...no se si quiero

abrazarte, golpearte o hasta matarte, quisás deseo pedirte algunas explicaciones...pero

no me da la personalidad para hacerlo. Nisiquiera puedo mirarte fijamente a los ojos y no debería ser

yo la que tiene que tener problema para eso...deberías ser tú, sinverguenza...aquel amor que me jurabas

mientras tuya me hacias, el calor que siempre me brindabas las noches frías y oscuras. Todo lo que me diste solo fueron

iluciones mias...cosas que yo me imaginaba de ti mientras pasaba el tiempo y cada vez más me enamoraba de tu seriedad

y de tu forma de ser.

_"Bella,_

_de finas manos y delgados pies_

_como un caballito de plata,_

_andando, flor del mundo,_

_así te veo,_

_bella._

_Bella,_

_con un nido de cobre enmarañado_

_en tu cabeza, un nido_

_color de miel sombría_

_donde mi corazón arde y reposa,_

_bella."_

**Como no olvidarlo, **los tristes poemas que inuyasha escribía para mi . En cada uno de ellos

el contaba sus experiencias o deseos.

Necesito poner los pies sobre la tierra, necesito olvidarte por completo inuyasha...no te quiero

seguir sintiendo dentro de mi como si todabia fueramos pareja.

_" Bella,_

_no hay nada como tus caderas,_

_tal vez la tierra tiene_

_en algún sitio oculto_

_la curva y el aroma de tu cuerpo,_

_tal vez en algún sitio,_

_bella. "_

Inuyasha siempre fue un chico apasionado por la poesía, todo lo relacionado con la

escritura. Cuando uno lo conoce por primera vez se muestra muy serio pero en el

Fondo es una persona llena de emociones y que solo las expresa en una hoja blanca

de papel. El escribe su vida en los poemas, es como su diario de vida...sus confeciones.

Su familia es de muy buena clase, son gente muy buena y siempre estubieron deacuerdo

con nuestra relación.

Yo siempre quise tener una familia asi como ellos, sin peleas ni problemas que derrumben

esa linda relacion. Y pensar que tanto problema se me iría a presentar desde que te conocí

por primera vez.

"Flashback"

Solía ser una chica muy solitaria, recorrer las calles observando detenidamente

cada cosa colorida que aparecía en mi camino...hasta que ...

No lo podía creer, era algo realmente maravilloso para mi...

"NECESITO del mar porque me enseña:

no sé si aprendo música o conciencia:

no sé si es ola sola o ser profundo

o sólo ronca voz o deslumbrante

suposición de peces y navios.

El hecho es que hasta cuando estoy dormido

de algún modo magnético circulo

en la universidad del oleaje.

No son sólo las conchas trituradas

como si algún planeta tembloroso

participara paulatina muerte,

no, del fragmento reconstruyo el día,

de una racha de sal la estalactita

y de una cucharada el dios inmenso"

Yo amo el mar, siempre cuando viajabamos para la playa con mi familia

yo era la primera en irme a bañar...Me gusto demasíado aquel poema

pegado en la ventana de una tienda de cosas novedosas, fue muy llamativo

y me dieron unas ganas de sacarlo de ahi...y en plena acción...

¡ Hey !, qué demonios haces ...- sale de la tienda un furioso joven

eeh ...lo siento no pude evitarlo - me morí de la verguenza al ver la cara enojada del chico ...

mmm ¿ sabes ? si te gusto tanto, quedatelo - la malvada expresion del joven cambia de una forma bastante radical

a una tierna y dulce sonrisa, que me derritió al instante.

porfavor le ruego mis disculpas, pero ...el mar es una de las cosas mas bellas de este mundo y por lo que veo

el poema es como si yo estubiera pensandolo...¿ puede comprenderme ?- le digo muy emocionada mientras observo

el papelito del poema -

claro, yo escribí el poema...quisás tengamos algo que nos une - lo que me dijo aquel joven me dejo callada, es como si utilizaramos

una sola mente...nuestros pensamientos fueran iguales y si el deja de respirar yo me muero, suena cursi pero eso sentí en el momento.

Muchas gracias joven, por cierto ¿ tu nombre ? - no podía irme sin saber el nombre del escritor

inuyasha...taisho, poeta y escritor aunque en realidad tienen mucho en comun, un gusto - me sonrie nuevamente...

aaah bueno mi nombre es sango tendo y soy estudiante de primaria - no se me ocurria algo más interesante que decir

ahh osea todabia eres una niña ¿ eh ? no lo pareces ja,ja,ja - ahora si, inuyasha se reía de algo que yo decía..algo es algo ¿no?

Al fin y al cabo entablamos una larga conversacion fuera del negocio, el pidió mi número y yo el de el, nos llamabamos

casi toda las noches a hablar sobre lo que veiamos por nuestras ventanas...se transformó en una constumbre de todas las noches.

Comenzamos a salir y a conocernos más aunque todabia eramos amigos y el ya me gustaba. Compartiamos muchos gustos

y cosas en común. Hasta que estube en mi ultimo año de secundaria, llevabamos una larga amistad con inuyasha...pero mis sentimientos

por el crecían y crecían cada día más ...y no sabía que hacer ni como decirselo, hasta que el dio el primer paso besandome en mi graduación...

desde ese momento pude darme cuenta de que mis sentimientos si eran correspondidos y ese fue mi primer beso y la primera vez

que le gusto a un chico, al menos eso creo yo.

pero después...no quiero recordarlo ...todas las relaciones se marchitan, no...inuyasha ¿ porqué ?.

Fin flash back


End file.
